High performance computer systems operating at modern, high-speed data rates must provide for complex communication protocols when connected in a network pattern. This invention relates to the system or device which provides for connection between a computer device of some sort and a network system. The type of computer device which may be connected through a network access device according to the present invention may consist of a computer mainframe, a computer main memory, or any accessory or peripheral device conventionally used with a computer system.
Typical prior art communication devices for interconnecting computer devices with network systems primarily provide for sending messages, receiving messages and acknowledging receipt of the message. The present invention provides for a higher level of logic beyond that of acknowledgment of messages. The present invention provides for a message response protocol which indicates the type of activity or action taken upon receipt of a message.